


Josh Dun

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Things we associate with Josh Dun.I had the idea when I listened to the song about Josh





	Josh Dun

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "josh dun" by Elliot Lee, you guys should check it out! It's a masterpiece.
> 
> Link: https://soundcloud.com/elliotleemusic/josh-dun
> 
>  
> 
> This is not a real fic, just the words that came into my mind when I listened to the song

Lip bite.

Eye crinkles.

Rainbow hair.

Snapback.

Aliens.

Drums.

I want to believe.

Sun.

Red eye-makeup.

Bright smile.

Necklace.

Tattoos.

Dun Puns.

Anxiety.

Tyler's best fren.

Cats.

Brown eyes.

Ear gauges.

Nose ring.

Jish.

Trumpet.

Sick as frick.

Bravery.

Drumsticks.

Red.

Dye.

Colours.

Space.

Mocha eyes.

Piercings.

Stars.

Shyness.

Large grin.

Kind.

Caring.

Koala. ;)

Cereal.

Clique.

**Author's Note:**

> What words do you associate with Josh Dun? Feel free to comment them :)  
> Or complain if you think I mentioned something wrong, or if you feel like I missed something important.


End file.
